It's Not That Easy
by x0emz0x
Summary: The gang are now 20..Troy and Gabriella split up about a year after they finished school. What happens if they meet again? NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not That Easy**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story

**Summary: **The gang are now 20..Troy and Gabriella split up about a year after they finished school. What happens if they meet again? Yeah, I know, it's unoriginal, but I thought I would try it out. Review please!

**A/N:** I don't really know where I'm going with this story just yet. So suggestions are always welcome. Please review! Also, this is NOT a sequel to my first story, 'The Hats Go Up.' I know I said I was thinking of doing a sequel, but I'm not going to do it just yet. I'm going to wait for a few more reviews on that story first.

Gabriella Montez was sitting on Taylor's bed, looking through her photo album. Gabriella and Taylor had been best friends since Gabriella moved to East High at the start of their Senior year. They were both 20, and Gabriella had lost touch with most of the gang from East High. She only stayed in touch with Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Occasionally Ryan. Gabriella came to a picture of the gang, which was taken on their graduation day. It had all of them in - Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and...she stared at the face for quite some time..Troy. By this time, Gabriella's eyes were full of tears. She still couldn't handle the fact that they had both broken it off, as they had gone to different colleges. Troy had been Gabriella's first, and only love. Taylor noticed this. She sat next to her.

"Gabi, what's up?"

"Look at this picture" Gabriella said, thrusting the album into Taylor's lap

Taylor looked at it..She saw the picture, but couldn't understand why Gabriella was upset by it. "What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"Look at the person on the right of me." Gabriella answered..tears now gently flowing down her cheeks.

"T..Troy." Taylor now knew why. She knew that Gabriella missed him, but she didn't know she missed him this much. By this time, Gabriella had her head on Taylor's shoulder, and was sobbing.

"I really miss him, Tay. I haven't spoke to him since we broke up. I don't even know if he's still living in Alberquerque."

Taylor herself hadn't spoke to Troy for quite some time now, but she knew that some of the gang still kept in touch with him. Suddenly, Taylor had an idea.

"Hey, Gabi. You're doing a concert Friday, aren't you?" Gabriella nodded. _Why is she randomly bringing this up? _Gabriella wondered. "Well shouldn't you be thinking about that? You don't want to mess up in front of hundreds of people, because your mind's on Troy 'The Lunkhead Basketball Man.'

Gabriella realised that her best friend was right. She sat up straight, and started worrying. "Oh no Tay. What if I do mess up? What if I trip and fall?" _Oh great. Now I've made her worry. _Taylor thought.

Taylor shook Gabriella, to get her to calm down. "Look Gabi. You're not going to fall. You're not going to mess up. No one's going to laugh at you. They'll be cheering for you! Snap out of it."

"Yeah..you're right Tay." Gabriella said.

"Yes I am. Now I think you better go home and get some rest. You've got rehearsals tomorrow remember. It's going to be a long day for you."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay. I'll go home. You're coming to the rehearsals though yeah?"

Taylor smiled. "Of course. I'll meet you there. You think I would miss helping my best friend?" Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"Okay. I'll meet you there, Tay! Bye!" Gabriella shouted as she walked out of the door.

Taylor smiled. She ran into the living room, picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

**A/N: Right..That's the end of the first chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I just wanted to see how it goes. Review please! I might update tomorrow, or even later today if I get a few reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters

**A/N:** I thought I would post the second chapter up now. It will hopefully help me get a bit more readers and reviews. Review please!

Taylor waited patiently for the phone to be answered on the other line. Sharpay finally picked up.

"Hello?" Sharpay said.

"Hey Shar..It's me, Tay." Taylor told her.

"Oh, hey Tay. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Listen, Gabi's just left, and she saw a picture of us on Graduation. And she was crying because of Troy." Taylor said.

"Oh really? I didn't think she still liked him. I thought they both thought the break-up was a good idea." Sharpay said

"Yeah, so did I. But we're obviously wrong. Do you still talk to Troy?" Taylor asked.

"No I don't. I haven't spoke to him in a while now. Why?"

"Oh right..Well I was thinking that maybe I could get Troy to 'accidently' bump into Gabi at some point. They need to start talking again." Taylor told her

"Oooh. Erm..Well no I don't tak to him anymore. Couldn't you ask Chad?" Shapay asked.

Taylor smacked herself on the head. "I'm so stupid. Why didn't I think of calling him? Yeah..I'll go call him now. Chat 2 ya soon Shar!"

"Yeah, alright. Byeee!" Sharpay replied, before hanging up.

Taylor dialed Chad's number into her phone. He picked up straight away.

"Yello?" Chad said.

"Ha Chad. what's up with 'yello?'" Taylor asked.

"Oh hey Tay. Hmm..I don't know really. what's up?"

"Well..I had Gabriella round, and she really misses Troy. I mean, she was crying! I didn't know she missed him that much. I didn't know what to say or do." Taylor told him.

"Oh right..Well, what has this got to do with me?" Chad asked.

"Way to be sympathetic Chad! I was wondering if you still talk to Troy."

"Erm..Yeah I do, why?" He asked.

"Really? You do? Oh that's wonderful Chad! Well does he have a girlfriend?" Taylor asked.

"Not that I know of, why?" Asked Chad, gettin suspicious.

"Are you gonna help me set them up again?" asked Taylor.

"What? Tay you can't go meddling into other people's lives! It's not right."

"Yeah I can. And you're going to help me Chad!" Taylor ordered, acting angry.

"Oh..Erm..Okay then. I suppose I have no choice." Chad replied. He knew he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Taylor. When she had a plan, there was no stopping her.

"Yaay! Okay, well can you come to my house, tomorrow at 6? I would say come earlier, but I've gotta go to Gabi's rehearsals with her."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Chad said.

"Good! Oh and can you get the rest of the gang to come aswell? You talk to all of them don't ya?" Asked Taylor.

"Yeah I do. But you said the whole gang. Does that mean Gabi aswell?"

"Chad! No it doesn't mean Gabi. Or Troy for that matter. They're not supposed to know, right?" Taylor told im

"Okay. I'll phone everyone up now. Night!"

"Yeah, night Chad. See ya tomorrow!" Taylor then hung up the phone.

Taylor smiled to herself as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. _This is gonna be fun. _She thought. She got dressed into her pyjamas, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Yeah..This one is kinda short aswell, and there's not much detail. But I will start making them longer though when it goes on, and I will start putting more detail in them in the next chapters. Remember to review and give me ideas! Thnaks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters

**A/N:** Erm..review please! This chapter isn't going to be very long..It's just a little filler.

Gabriella woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. 6.00am. She groaned. Usually,. she would go back to sleep for a little bit, but today she had rehearsals for a concert she was doing in about a weeks time. She was opening up for High School Musical. **(I know they don't have anyone opening up for them, but I thought I would have Gabi opening up for someone, instead of her doing her own concert just yet.) **Gabriella stood up, and had a shower. After 30 minutes, she got out and got dressed in her tracksuit. She still had 1 hour until she had to be at the rehearsals, so she decided to go for a jog. Once she came back home, she had her breakfast and headed off in her car to the rehearsals. Once she got there, she saw that Taylor was no where to be seen. _Where is she? I can't do my best without her here!_ Gabriella thought. Then, 5 minutes later, Taylor arrived, out of breath.

'Sorry I'm late Gabz. I got up late!' Taylor panted. Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

'Okay Tay. I was worried you weren't going to come, that's all.' Gabriella said. Taylor smiled.

After 4 hours of strict dance rehearsals, it was time for Gabriella's break. 'Tay, wanna come get something to eat in town?' She asked.

'Yeah, I'm starving, and I've just been sitting here!' Taylor said. Gabriella laughed.

They decided to go to the Spring cafe **(Made up..as far as I know lol.)**, as it was only a 10 minute walk away from the dance studio. The girls both ordered a cappacino.

'So Gabi, isn't it great? You're going to be touring next week!' Taylor squealed.

''Yeah, it's great. You and the gang best be coming. I hardly have anytime for you all now.' Gabriella said.

'Yeah, of course we'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world!' Gabriella smiled.

'Good. Right, I suppose we better get going back to the studio then.' Gabriella said.

They walked back to the studio, and Gabriella got ready to start. After what seemed like ages, The rehearsals had finished, and Gabriella and Taylor were walking home.

'So Tay, I'll call you later yeah?' Gabriella asked, as they got to her house.

'Yeah Gabi. Speak to ya then.' Taylor shouted as she walked off, on her way to her own house.

Once Taylor had got to her house, she decided to watch T.V, and wait for the gang to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**A/N:** The next chapter! Review please! I've seen that this story and my others have had lots of hits. This one's had 675, but only 5 reviews! Come on, please R + R. I love getting reviews.

After what seemed like ages, Taylor heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see the whole of the East High gang - Chad, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay and Jason. Taylor smiled.

'It's so great to have you all here! I haven't seen most of you in ages!' Taylor screamed.

'I know. We have a lot of catching up to do.' Kelsi said, while hugging Taylor.

'Yeah, we do. But we have something important to do first.' Taylor said.

'What's that?' Zeke asked.

'Troy and Gabriella!' Taylor shouted.

'Of course. I should've known. My love of matchmaking finally rubbed off me onto you at the end of East High.' Sharpay smiled.

'No, Shar. I don't love matchmaking. Actually, I think it's not a very good thing. You shoud let it run it's course.'

The whole gang looked confused. Taylor beckoned them to go inside.

'Right..Tay, if you should let things run it's course, then why are you playing matchmaker?' Ryan asked.

'Well, because Troy and Gabriella need eachother. They are perfect for eachother. I know Gabi still loves Troy. I only just figured out a few days ago just how much she misses him.' Taylor said.

'Right..So how are we meant to get them together?' Jason asked.

'Well, I've kind of got a plan. Chad, you still talk to Troy don't you?' Chad nodded. 'Well that's great!'

'Okay..Right we've got that bit sorted, but what else do we need to do?' Chad asked.

'Gabi is opening up for High School Musical in a week. And I was thinking, that maybe you could get Troy to go to the concert, and meet up with Gabi!'

'I don't think that would work. I'm not sure that Troy would want to go to a concert. Especially a Disney Movie one.' Chad said.

After hours of talking, Chad thought of something.

'Okay, well what if I surprise Troy? I tell him we're going somewhere else, and then we can all meet up at the concert, and introduce him and Gabi together again.' Chad said, happy with his suggestion.

'Yeah, that would be good. Gabi wants you all there anyway. She's missing you all, aswell as Troy.'

'We'd all love to go. Wouldn't we guys? Kelsi asked. Everyone nodded.

'Okay then, good! Well you all best go now, It's quite late.' Taylor said, while looking at her watch. 'I'l phone you all soon to sort it out!' She said, as they all left.

**Meanwhile, at Gabriella's house**

_Hmm..I wonder why Tay was acting so strange earlier. She'd never pass up a chance to have a good old gossip at my house. _Gabriella thought. Her thoughts then turned back to Troy. _I wonder what he's doing now. I wonder if he thinks about me. Who am I kidding? He's probably really successful..playing basketball, has a beautiful wife and three children. _Gabriella's eyes started to fill with tears again. She didn't want to break up with him, but they were both going to different colleges in different states. They promised they would phone eachother everyday, but after a few months, they got too busy and didn't have the time. Gabriella was still so surprised that she kept on thinking about him, when they hadn't spoke in about 2 years. She decided she'd try and get some sleep, and she'll get Taylor to come out with her tomorrow, because she had a day of no rehearsals.

**A/N: This is another short chapter. I'm sorry. But I'll start making them longer now that the plan is being put into action. I'll describe it a bit more. R + R please. Also R + R my other stories. I love to hear what you guys have to say!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**A/N:** Next chapter! I'm gonna try and get this story finished by the beginning of March, so I'm gonna try and update about twice a week.

The next morning, Gabriella phoned Taylor.

'Hello?' Taylor said.

'Hey Tay. It's Gabi!' Gabriella said.

'Oh hey Gabi. What's up?

'Nothing much. I haven't got any rehearsals today, so do you wanna come out with me and do some shopping?' Gabriella asked.

'Erm..yeah sure! What time?' Taylor asked.

'Well do you want to come to mine when you're ready?'

'Yeah, Okay. I'll be there in about 30 minutes.' Taylor said.

'Okay, Tay! Bye!' Gabriella said as she hung up the phone.

Taylor got to Gabriella's house, and they went to the mall. After three hours, and 5 bags full of clothes, they decided to call it a day.

'Lets go get some food.' Gabriella suggested.

'Yeah. I'm starving.' Taylor said. They decided to go to McDonalds.

'So, what did you do last night?' Gabriella asked.

'Oh, nothing much. I just watched TV, and had an early night.'

'Oh right.'

'Oh yeah, Gabi. I'm bringing the gang to your first show next week. They all said they'd love to come!' Taylor said.

'Really? Oh wow!' Gabriella said, excited. _I wonder if that means Troy aswell.._ She thought.

'And Gabi?'

'Yeah Tay?'

'I'm not sure if that means Troy aswell. I don't know if any of the gang still talk to him.' Taylor said.

Gabriella's face dropped. 'Oh.' She said. 'Well that doesn't matter, Tay. I'll have all my friends from East High back.' _Troy needs to be there. _She thought.

'Yeah.' Taylor smiled. 'Shall we get going home then?'

'Yeah, lets go.' Gabriella said.

They started walking home, and Gabriella was in deep thought. _Troy needs to be there. I miss him like crazy. But what if he is there, and I completely mess up? What would he say then? No..who am I kidding? None of the gang talk to him. He won't be there._

Taylor could see that Gabriella was thinking about Troy. She smiled at her thought of Gabriella's reaction when she sees Troy at her concert. _I definately can't wait for this day to come. _She thought. They both got to Gabriella's, and Taylor thought she'd go home, as Gabriella would need to have an early night, because of more rehearsals the next morning. Taylor walked home, and phoned Sharpay.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Shar.'

'Oh! Hey Tay. What's up?' Sharpay asked.

'Oh, nothing much. Gabi wants me to go to her rehearsals with her tomorrow, and I was wondering, since you and Gabi haven't like spoke in, forever, that maybe we could meet up after. What ya think?' Taylor asked.

'Yeah! That would be great! What time? And where?'

'Erm..I'm not sure yet. I'll text you when Gabi's rehearsals are finished tomorrow and we'll sort it out. Okay?' Taylor said.

'Yeah, sure. Wow! See ya tomorrow!' Sharpay squealed.

Taylor put down the phone, and thought of inviting Kelsi aswell. She knew Gabriella still kept in touch with her, but thought it would be just right to invite her aswell. She phoned Kelsi up, and said the same as she did to Sharpay. She would text her after the rehearsals, and meet both of them.

_This is going to be great. All the girls back together. _Taylor smiled.

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. Sorry it's short again, but yeah, they will start getting longer, don't worry. R + R please! I'll probably update again on Saturday or maybe before that, because I'm definately finishing this story by the beginning of March, so I'll be updating as much as possible. So the quicker you review, the quicker I update, and the quicker the story will be finished!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**A/N: **So this is the next chapter. Review please!

Gabriella was busy rehearsing her dances, when Taylor came in.

'Sorry I'm late.' She mouthed. Gabriella smiled. Taylor sat down on a chair, and was watching her best friend. She then remembered about later. Taylor pulled her phone out of her pocket, and dialed Sharpay's number.

'Hey, Tay.' Sharpay said.

'Hey, Shar. Listen, you still on for later?'

'Yeah. When and where are we meeting?' Sharpay asked.

'Well Gabi's rehearsals finish in an hour, so we can meet in about an hour and a half if you want. And as for the place, I was thinking we could go shopping at the mall.' Taylor said.

'Yeah, sure. Shopping's my hobby!'

Taylor laughed. 'Yeah, I've seen your wardrobe enough times to have figured that out.'

'Okay, so we'll see eachother then! Byeee! Sharpay said, hanging up.

Taylor phoned Kelsi, and said the same as she'd told Sharpay. Gabriella kept on glancing at Taylor, wondering who she was on the phone to. But just shrugged it off, thinkign it would be Chad. Even though Taylor and Chad weren't together anymore, they were so close, and basically best friends. Gabriella always wondered what it would be like if that was her and Troy.

An hour had passed, and the rehearsals were finished. It was now 4.00. Gabriella agreed to go shopping, and the two friends walked home to get changed, and agreed to meet at the mall at 4.30. Sharpay had got there first, then Taylor, then Kelsi and then Gabriella. Gabriella was shocked when she saw Sharpay.

'Shar!!!!' Gabriella shouted.

Sharpay laughed and hugged her friend. 'Hey, Gabi. How are ya?'

'I'm good, thanks. Hows you?' Gabriella said.

'I'm good too. It's so great to finally see you after like a year!'

'Yeah.' Gabriella smiled, as she went to hug Kelsi. 'Aww it's go great to have my three best friends here.'

'Yeah..Just like High School.' Kelsi said.

Gabriella's face dropped. Kelsi wished she hadn't said that. 'Oh no. I'm so sorry Gab, it just slipped out.'

Gabriella smiled. 'Kels, don't worry. We're here to have a good time, so lets go shopping!'

**Meanwhile, Chad was just about to phone Taylor.**

Taylor's phone started ringing, and she realised who it was. She excused herself from the girls, as she answered.

'Hey Chad. What's up?'

Hey Tay. I was just wondering, do you want me to phone Troy up? And make sure he's gonna come out? When we meet Gabi?'

'Yeah, that would be good. But I can't really talk about this now. I'm in the middle of shopping with Gabi, Shar and Kelsi. I'll phone you later alright?' Taylor said.

'Yeah, okay. I'll phone him up now then. Bye! Love Ya!' Chad said, hanging up.

Taylor's stomach flipped. She hadn't heard him say he loved her since High School. She was smiling to herself, not noticing her friends looking at her as she walked back over to them.

'Taylor who was that? Why are you all happy?' Gabriella asked.

'Oh, it was Chad.' Taylor smiled even more.

'Oh right! I should have known.' Gabriella said.

'What do you mean you should have known?' Taylor asked.

'Oh, come on Tay. We know you like Chad still. We know he likes you still. You two have been too stubborn to admit it. 'We're just friends.' Yeah right.' Sharpay said.

'Oh, whatever.' Taylor said, ushering them to a clothes shop.

Sharpay smiled at how she was right. Usually, Taylor would try to argue, but Taylor had nothing to say about this conversation, because she knew she still liked him.

**Chad was on the phone to Troy.**

'So, man. What are you doing in four days?' Chad asked.

'Nothing I don't think. Why?'

'Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come out with me and the guys. I might invite Taylor and the rest of the girls aswell.'

There was a little silence, but eventually Troy spoke. 'Erm, yeah alright. But why are you asking me four days in advance?'

'Well you know, it's good to organise it, so you don't make other plans.' Chad said.

'Oh, alright then.'

'And Troy, I'm not sure if that means Gabi's coming. I don't think she is. I don't think the gang have spoke to her in ages.' Chad said.

'Yeah, I know. Right, I'm gonan go now. I'll chat to ya tomorrow!' Troy said, hanging up.

**Meanwhile, back with the girls.**

'I think we've done enough shopping for today.' Kelsi said, motioning to their five bags each of clothes and other stuff.

'Nuhuh.' Sharpay said, pouting.

'Ha Shar. Look at what you've bought. I think you can save your money for another day.' Gabriella said.

'Oh, okay. I guess you're right.' Sharpay smiled.

'Hmm..so what do ya wanna do now?' Taylor asked.

'Well I'm gonna go home for a bit. I feel a bit tired. I mean I've been at rehearsals for hours, and then I've been shopping. I think I need to rest for a bit.' Gabriella said.

Taylor nodded. 'Alright, Gabs. Well we'll all go home, and I'll phone you later Gabs.'

Gabriella nodded. Sharpay and Kelsi went in one direction, while Taylor and Gabriella went in another.

'So, Gabi, how did you like today?' Taylor asked.

'Oh Tay, it was great. Why didn't you tell me Shar and Kels were coming?' Gabriella asked.

'I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew you hadn't seen Sharpay in ages, and I thought it would be right to invite Kelsi aswell, because it would then be all the girls back together.'

'Aww thanks, Tay. I can't wait till Wednesday. It's gonna be great. All of the East High gang back together.' Gabriella said.

'Yeah, I can;t wait either.' Taylor smiled.

'Aww, cos of Chad.' Gabriella teased.

'Shut up you.' Taylor said, just as they reached her house. They said bye, and Gabriella kept on walking. She finally got to her house, and decided to have a little sleep.

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. I might post the next one up later today. If not, then I'll post it tomorrow! Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story

**A/N:** Review please. Remember, I'll be updating each of my stories now at least twice a week. Maybe more, but it depends on how many reviews I get on them. I'll hopefully have at least one or two of my stories finished by the beginning of March.

Gabriella was woken up by the sound of her mobile ringing. She reluctantly sat up, and reached for her phone which was on her bedside table. She pressed the green button.

'Hello? Gabriella said, tired.

'Hey, Gabs. It's Taylor.'

'Oh, hey. What's up?' Gabriella asked, yawning.

'Gabi, are you yawning? Did I wake you up?'

'Yeah, you did.' Gabriella said.

'Oh, i'm sorry! Hmm..I'll go, and I'll phone you tomorrow. Do you have rehearsals tomorrow?'

'No, I don't. So we can do something then if ya want.'

'Yeah, great. Well I'll go now. Bye Gabs!'

'Yeah, bye.' Gabriella said, yawning again. She crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

_The next day._

Gabriella woke up at 9.am sharp. She usually had lie-ins when she didn't have rehearsals, but because she went to bed earlier than usualy, she was wide awake. Gabriella knew that Taylor wouldn't be awake yet, so she decided to go for a jog. After a 30 minute jog, Gabriella got back to her house and watch TV. Soon enough, it was 10.30. _Taylor should be up now. _She thought, reaching for her house phone, and dialing her best friend's number.

Taylor answered straight away. 'Hey, Tay. You alright?'

'Oh, hey. Yeah I'm good, you?' Taylor asked.

'Yeah, I'm good thanks. How long you been awake?'

'Oh, about 30 minutes.' Taylor said.

'Oh right. Well do ya wanna do something today?' Gabriella asked.

'Yeah, alright. Like what?'

'Well I don't really feel like doing much.' Gabriella laughed. 'But do ya wanna come over mine and we'll have a Movie Marathon Sunday?'

Taylor shrieked. 'Omg. We haven't had one of those since High School! Aw it's gonna be great! Yeah, I'll be over soon.' She said, hanging up the phone.

Gabriella smiled. _Yeah, we haven't had a Movie Marathon Sunday since our East High days. Hmm..suddenly, East High's all coming back to me! The four girls back together, shopping like nothing had ever happened, now me and Tay are having a Movie Marathon. What's next? Troy showing up at my door? _Gabriella laughed. _Now that would definately make my day. _Taylor knocked on the door, with a bunch of DVDs in her hand. Gabriella laughed. _Yeah, it's definately like old times. Taylor bringing the DVDs, because I can never be bothered to buy any._

Taylor looked at Gabriella. 'What you laughing at?'

'Oh, just that you remembered to bring DVD's from your house.' Gabriella laughed.

'Ha, yeah. Unless you've bought any?'

'Not really. I hardly have time to watch them.' Gabriella said.

'Yeah, I suppose. Right. Lets get on with the marathon!' Taylor shouted.

The two girls sat down on Gabriella's sofa, while watching 'How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.' After hours of watching DVDs, the girls figured out it was time to stop the marathon, and do something else. Tayor's phone started ringing.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Tay.' Chad said.

'Oh, hey Chad.' Taylor said, while Gabriella winked at her.

'I phoned Troy yesterday. He's coming to the concert on Wednesday, but obviously he doesn't know where we're going.'

'Oh, right. Great. But now's not a good time, again. I'm round Gabi's, having out old Movie Marathon.' Taylor said.

'You're having a Movie Marathon Sunday without me?!' Chad asked, acting upset.

'Ha, Chad. Well I'm gonna go. I'll phone you later. Promise.' Taylor said.

'Yeah you best. Bye.' Chad said, hanging up.

'So, what did loverboy want?' Gabriella asked.

'Loverboy? Gabriella, come on!' Taylor said.

'Tay, get over it. You like him, he likes you. A great match.' Gabriella said, smiling.

Taylor sighed. 'He was just asking how I was and everything, and then he acted shocked when I said me and you were having a Movie Marathon. And he couldn't believe that we were having one without him.' Taylor laughed.

'Hmm.' Gabriella said. 'Well, maybe we can have one next Sunday with the whole gang, seeing as I'll be meeting them all again at the concert.' Gabriella said.

'Yeah, that sounds great.' Taylor said.

**A/N: Right, I'm kinda going off topic now lol. This is meant to be about Troy and Gabriella meeting up again, so I'll skip ahead in the next chapter, and I'll put that in! Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story

**A/N:** So this is the next chapter. Review please!

Gabriella woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. It was the day of the first High School Musical concert. She stood up, and looked at the time. It was 11am. She still had 8 hours until the concert. Luckily, she'd gone to bed earlier than usual last night, so she wasn't tired. She immediately went downstairs, picked up her house phone and phoned Taylor. It went straight to the answerphone. _Hmm..Who would she be on the phone to? _Gabriella thought. She decided she'd go into the kitchen and make herself some tast. After she'd eat her toast, Gabriella phoned her best friend again. It went to the answerphone one more time. _Ugh! _She thought. She walked into the living room, and flicked through the channels, stopping on MTV. Without even noticing, she was up and dancing. Once she'd noticed herself dancing, she went to the phone again. It was ringing. _Finally! _She thought.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Tay.' Gabriella said.

'Gabs! How are ya? You looking forward to tonight?' Taylor asked, excitedly.

'Yeah, I'm scared though.'

'Aww, you will be. It's like your first time on stage since..well..'Taylor said, cutting off the end.

'Yeah, I know. Since East High days.' Gabriella finished off for her.

'Yeah. Oh, Gabs. I can't believe I'm gonna be seeing ya on the stage tonight! I'm so happy for ya!' Taylor shrieked.

Gabriella covered her ear. 'Yeah, thanks. Hey, Tay. Can ya come round at bout, 6ish? To help me get ready and stuff? And maybe drive with me to the concert?'

'Erm..yeah sure. Anything for my best friend.'

Gabriella smiled. 'Great. Right I'm gonna go and get a shower. So I'll see ya at 6!' She said, before hanging up.

**At Taylor's house, she had to phone Chad again.**

'Hey, Tay. What's up?' Chad answered, noticing her picture on caller id.

'Chad, we're gonna have a little change of plan. Can ya phone the gang and tell them to meet at the concert instead of my house? Coz Gabi wants me to go to hers at 6 and then drive with her to the concert. So I'll have to meet ya all there.'

Chad smiled. 'Alrught Tay. No problem.'

'So, Troy is definately coming, yeah?' Taylor asked.

'Yep..I've got it all sorted out, don't worry. He thinks we're all going out for a meal. He doesn't know Gabi's coming, obviously.'

'Good. Yeah, it would be such a good surprise if he knew that Gabi was going to be there, and if he knew where we're going really.' Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

'Yeah, Tay. Right I'll let you go now. And I'll see you and everyone else later! Love ya.' Chad said, hanging up the phone.

Taylor smiled. She hadn't smiled this much since East High. _Chad's making my feelings come back. Why now? Why do this to me? _Taylor wondered. She sat down and watched TV, thinking about what would happen tonight..The whole gang back together, like old times. She smiled again at the thought.

At Gabriella's house, she'd just got out of the shower, and went downstairs to watch TV again while she dried. By the time she'd finished watching TV, it was 1pm. Gabriella didn't realise how quick the time had gone. She had 5 hours until Taylor would be there, and 5 hours and a half until she'd have to leave to get to the concert. She rushed upstairs and put on some clothes. She didn't need to do her make-up or hair, as she was having all that done once she got there. Once she'd put her clothes on, it was only 1.15pm. _Why was I rushing? _She wondered. Now she had about 4 and a half hours to kill until Taylor came round. Eventually, after wat seemed like days, her best friend knocked on the door. As soon as Gabriella opened it, she was in the biggest hug ever. She had to fight to be released. Gabriella laughed, and let her in.

'Hey, Tay! Thanks for coming. This means so much to me! I need the support of my best friend at this time.'

Taylor smiled. 'Gabs, anything for you, hun.'

The next 20 minutes went by with lots of talking. Once Gabriella realised it was 5.20, she stood up and smiled at Tay. 'Ready?'

'Yeah. Come on, girl.' Taylor smiled, standing up and walking to the door.

Gabriella smiled, and took a deep breath before openeing the door. She go into her car, with Taylor on the passenger side, and suddenly started to get even more nervous. She woudln't start the car. Taylor knew what was happening, so she offered to drive. Gabriella accepted, and they switched places. In 5 minutes, the friends were there. Taylor hugged Gabriella, and told her that she'd wait outside for the gang. Gabriella smiled, and ran inside.

**A/N: So that's that chapter. Hope you like it, I know it's a bit short, but I want a whole chapter on just the concert. I'll probably update again tomorrow. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story

**A/N:** So this is the next chapter. Review please!

Taylor stood out in the freezing cold, waiting for everyone to arrive. Taylor had managed to get them all backstage passes by asking Gabriella. Gabriella had been so busy that day, that she hadn't even bothered to figure out that Taylor had asked for one more ticket than the people who were meant to be going. Taylor smiled as Sharpay and Ryan walked up to her. They were talking, and didn't realise when Chad, Troy and Zeke walked up to them. Troy's eyes were covered by Chad's hands, which Troy was getting very annoyed about. Everyone laughed at how funny he looked. Eventually, Jason and Kelsi walked up to them. They all walked in, and Chad tookd his hands off Troy's eyes. Troy was confused. _They've bought me here why?! _He thought. After about 5 minutes, a familiar voice came on. He couldn't picture who it was, even though they were in the second row. She was hidden by smoke. Gabriella emerged from the smoke, and Troy's heart skipped a beat. He looked at Chad, who smiled. Troy then turned back to Gabriella, who was singing her heart out. Once Gabriella had finished her songs, she walked off, and it was time for the High School Musical stars to come on.

Troy found himself singing along to all of the songs, which all of his friends were trying to sing the songs. Of course, none of them could sing them as well as Troy. Not even Ryan and Sharpay. Once 'Stick To The Status Quo' came on, he smiled. It was just what East High was like. What him and Gabriella had made happen. Chad noticed his mates smile, and realiased it had been a great idea to bring him here. Once the song had finished, it was time for an intermission. Everyone walked out of their seats, and went over to the shop, where you could buy food and High School Musical related stuff - A tour booklet, t-shirts, scarfs, flashing dummys etc. 15 minutes later, everyone was called in for the last half of the concert. Troy kept on looking round for Gabriella, even though he knew she'd be backstage. Soon enough, 'Breaking Free' came on. Troy had the hugest of smiles, and remembered his East High days. Once 'we're All In This Together' finished, Troy was still singing the chorus. The gang were laughing at him. The High School Musical stars all said thanks for coming, and told Gabriella to come on stage. As she did, Troy smiled. He shouted 'Gabi!' Gabriella heard it, but didn't realise who it was. The gang handed their backstage passes to the security, and walked though, all looking round for Gabriella.

Gabriella noticed them, and saw a shaggy haired guy with his back turned to her. She shouted Taylor's name, and everyone turned around, Taylor running up to her.

'You were great girl!' Taylor said.

'Tay, I only sang 3 songs.' Gabriella laughed.

'Gabs, like that matters. You were awesome! Soon you'll be having your own concert!'

Gabriella smiled, and noticed Troy. They locked eyes. 'Troy?' She asked.

**A/N: Yeah, so this is REALLY short. I'll update again later probably. If not, then tomorrow for definate. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story

**A/N:** So this is the next chapter. Review please!

Gabriella and Troy stood there, looking at eachother for some time, when Chad nudged him. Troy realised that he hadn't said anything, so he walked right up to her.

'Gabi.' He said.

'Troy. Omg. It's really you!' Gabriella said.

Troy smiled. 'Yeah, Gabi. It's me.'

Gabriella smiled at him, but it didn't seem like she was as happy as she sounded. The gang all looked at eachother, and walked off to leave the two alone. Gabriella and Troy were talking about what they'd been up to, but then Gabriella suddenly stopped talking. Troy was confused.

'Gabi, what's up?' He asked.

'Troy, it's just that we haven't seen eachother in like 2 years. And now, thanks to the gang, we're back together.'

'Yeah, I know. What's wrong? Didn't you want to see me again?' Troy asked.

'Troy, of course I did. But it's just that the break up was so hard for me.' Gabriella said.

'Yeah, Gabi. The break up was hard for me aswell. But we both agreed that it was for the best.'

Gabriella nodded. 'Yeah, you're right. But I just don't get how we're acting like nothing had happened between us.'

Troy looked at the floor. 'Gabi, I know that you're still sad about the break up. I am too. But can't we try again?'

'Troy, I honestly don't know.'

'What? Gabi, why?' Troy asked, looking right at her.

'Troy, I still love you. I always have. But..' Gabriella started.

'But what?' Troy asked.

'I don't know if we should get together again. As friends, of course. But I'm not sure if we should go out again.' Gabriella said, looking at the floor.

Troy's face was undescribable. 'Gabi, why can't we? Please can't we give it one more try?'

'Look Troy. I really want to go out with you again. I really do. But maybe we should just hang out as friends for a while, to make sure.'

Troy nodded. 'Okay, Gabi. For you. We'll hang out as friends.'

Gabriella smiled, and looked towards their friends. They both walked up to the gang who were busy chatting. Everyone had to go, while Gabriella had to stay behind for a bit. The gang said their goodbyes, and Gabriella and Troy agreed to meet up sometime, which Troy would get Gabriella's number off Taylor. Gabriella smiled as she watched her friends walk off, Troy turning back and smiling at her every 5 seconds. _Just like old times. _She thought. But did she want to be with him again? Of course she did. She was her first love. Sure, she had a few other boyfriends since the break up, but they were nothing major. Nothing like Troy Bolton.

**A/N: So that's that. Yeah, I know. Another REALLY short chapter. The next one will be longer though. I promise. Review please. And tell me what you want to see in the upcoming chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story

**A/N: **So this is the next chapter. Review please!

It was 2 days after the concert, and Troy hadn't phoned Gabriella yet. He didn't want to scare her by acting desperate. Even though he felt desperate. He'd finally met up again with his high school sweetheart, and she'd said she wanted to stay friends for a bit before getting closer again. That broke his heart, but he knew that if he ever wanted Gabriella to trust him like she used to, and get close to him like old times, he'd have to respect her wishes. Which he didn't have a problem doing really. Troy would do anything to make Gabriella happy. Even if she was happier with someone else, and not him. Sure, it would break his heart even more, but she would be happy. And Gabriella would be thankful for that. He was so understanding, and that's what attracted her to him. Not his high school jock status. None of that mattered to her. Sure, Gabriella became kinda popular after a few months of dating Troy. Everyone was talking to her. But all she cared about was her gang. She didn't care about the rest of the school.

It was 11am, and Troy was pacing his room, wondering whether to phone Gabriella or not. He'd been dialing half of her number, and then putting the phone back on the reciever about 5 times since 10.30. He didn't know what was happening to him. He'd never felt this way about a girl before. And he'd had his fair share of girlfriends alright. He figured out that since he'd met up with Gabriella again, he'd gotten stronger feelings for her than he did in high school. And he'd only met her once. What if they started hanging out every day like old times? How strong will his feelings end up?

He'd had enough of chickening out, and dialed her full number, listening to it ring. No answer. The voicemail came on, and it was her singing a song 'Come back to me.' Troy smiled at this. He thought of her singing it to him. _I wish. _He spoke into the voicemail, telling her who it was and that he'd call her again later. He sighed as he put the phone back on the reciever, and walked into his living room to watch TV. After a few minutes, his phone rang. He ran to get it, dropping it as he picked it up.

'Hello?' Said Troy.

'Hey, man. What's up?' It was Chad.

'Oh, hey. Nothing much. Just phoned Gabs, but she didn't answer. I thought it might be her ringing me back.' Troy laughed.

'Oh, that's why you dropped the phone.' Chad laughed. 'You're in love Troy man.'

'Ha, Chad. Yeah.' Troy said, joking about. 'What you up to today then? Wanna do something?'

'Yeah, like what?'

'Oh, I dunno. what about just coming over to my place and we'll watch the football?' Troy suggested.

'Yeah, alright. I'll be over soon.' Chad said, hanging up the phone.

Troy sighed as he put the phone down, and then he started to think. _Am I in love? Oh, no please. I'm not. I mean, I can't be. That's impossible. _Those thoughts kept on running through his mind, and he didn't notice the doorbell ring 20 minutes later. He finally heard it, and walked to the door.

'Hey, you took long.' Chad said, laughing as he walked inside.

'Yeah, soz man. You put whatever on the TV and I'll get us some drinks and food.' Troy said, walking into the kitchen.

Chad was looking through Troy's DVD shelves, and found one that stuck out - their high school graduation DVD. He pulled it out, and told Troy he wanted to see it. He hadn't watched in so many years, as he hadn't bought one. Being the forgetful person he is, he hardly took any money to graduation. Troy agreed, and then Chad had an idea. He asked if he could invite the gang, for like a kind of reunion. Troy agreed again, and Chad took his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialed everyone's numbers. They all said they'd come, and Chad told them to be there in about 10 minutes. The only person he hadn't phoned was Gabriella. Troy didn't know that Chad had her phone number, so Chad told Taylor to phone her.

**A/N: Yeah, short again, I know. I'm gonna make the next chapter just on them watching the graduation DVD, and I'll try and make it as long as possible, describing it as much as I can. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story

**A/N:** So this is the next chapter. Review please! The links to the pictures of what everyone is wearing are on my profile.

Abut 30 minutes later, the gang had appeared at Troy's house. Taylor phoned Gabriella, who was delighted to be able to come. Troy was happy that she'd been able to make it. It would really be like a proper reunion now. Once Troy had got food and drinks for everyone, and everyone was settled, Chad put the DVD on. Everyone stopped taling, and were staring at the screen. It read:

_East High Graduates Of 2008_

It started with everyone walking into the school, for a meal before graduating. Everyone were talking in their little groups, and the camera panned over to the gang. The girls all exchanged compliments to eachother, saying how nice each of them looked in their clothes. Taylor was wearing a yellow dress, with the straps crossing over on her back. Gabriella was wearing a white dress, and Troy's eyes widened once he saw her. She looked gorgeous, and he remembered her wearing that dress that day. Kelsi was wearing an orangey colored dress, which was a halterneck. The gang complimented her. She'd looked so different on that day to what she usually did at school. And Sharpay, being the perfectionist she was in high school, had to have the most gorgeous and expensive dress. She was wearing a pink dress. She smiled at how nice she looked. She was still the same old Sharpay, but just not as worse as she was in high school. She'd had the gang to thank for that.

The sound had been removed so you couldn't hear what people were saying in the corridor. But the gang all knew what they were talking about. That they'd never lose touch, and they'd be friends no matter what. Of course that hadn't happened with some of them, but they were now back together, like old times. Soon, the meal started, and the camera was panning round the tables, and stopped at where the gang were sitting. Sharpay was moaning because she didn't like the food. Ryan had his face in his hands, embarrased by his sister, and the rest of the gang was laughing at them both. The camera soon panned round the tables again, stopping occasionally at other tables for a few minutes.

Gabriella laughed while watching that bit, and was glad that Sharpay had changed at least a little bit. She wasn't as stuck-up now, and she wasn't as fussy. Whenever Gabriella goes out with Sharpay, she's always making her try every little thing, and Sharpay's always amazed at what foods she likes.

Soon enough, it was time for graduation. The camera had been placed at the side of the students sitting down, and the class's spokesperson walked up to the stand..Gabriella. The gang's eyes were glued to the screen again, wanting to hear what Gabriella had said. Gabriella never liked watching herself on videos, and she had her face buried in her hands for most of it. But even so, the gang was listening intently.

_'Good afternoon.' She'd said. 'I've been lucky enough to be chosen to speak for this class. I'm quite surprised, actually. I've only been here for 2 years, but I'm glad I was chosen. I'm quite nervous really. I've never done this sort of thing before, but I suppose I'll have to give it a go.' There were a few laughs amongst the students. 'Well, when I first came to this school, I was scared. I knew no one here, except that one special person.' Her eyes darted to Troy._ While watching this, Troy smiled at her, with her hands over her face. '_And over these years here, I've made some amazing friends. Now I don't know what I would have done without you all. You all made me the person I am today. I'm amazed at what I've been able to achieve being here. I was a lead in many school musicals, and I've won lots of trophies from the scholastic decathalons. I'ts amazing. I'm glad of what each and everyone of you people out here today has achieved. We all broke out of our cliques, and now we're all friends with everyone. It's great, and I love to think that I was a part of that happening. Even if it did cause a few bits of trouble.' There were a few more laughs aswell, mostly between the gang. 'Hmm..Well I just want to wish you all luck in the future, on whatever you all wish to do.' With that, she walked off stage and sat in her seat._

The names were being called one by one, in alphabetical order. First it was Zeke. He walked up to the stage, and took his doploma. Next out of the gang was Troy. He walked up, and shook Principal Matsui's hand, while taking his diploma. He then smiled at his dad, who was sitting at the front, and walked off the stage. Afte Troy, it was Jason. He did the same, and walked off. Once Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi had got their diplomas, there were a few more people going up. Once everyone had gone up, they were all talking in their little groups again. It was now time for the signing. While watching this, the gang remembered what they'd put in eachother's yearbooks. By this time, the girls were crying. Even though they were with eachother now, they missed their days at East High.

Lastly, it was time for the dance. Everyone had taken their robes off, and were in the school's hall, dancing ot the music. Everyone was having fun, and laughing. At this time, Sharpay had stood up and was dancing along to the music, as if she was still at that dance. everyone was laughing at her, but eventually they all stood up and were dancing with her. Like old times.

Eventually, the video stopped, and the gang were all smiling at how much fun they'd had. It was now 4pm, and everyone had to go home, so they all said their goodbyes and walked out of the door. Gabriella hung back for a bit, to say an extra long bye to Troy. She'd promised she'd call him in the morning. Troy smiled as he watched her walk out of his door.

**A/N: So that's that. Hope you liked it._ Review please._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story

**A/N:** So this is the next chapter. Review please!

It was the next day, and Gabriella woke up early. She looked at her clock, and saw the numbers '9.08' on there. _Why am I up so early? _She wondered. She didn't try and get back to sleep though, she never could. As soon as she woke up, it was very hard for her to get back to sleep when she wasn't that tired. She remembered yesterday, and what a good day it had been. The whole East High gang back together at Troy's house. Watching their graduation video. As Gabriella was thinking of yesterday, she kept on thinking back to the East High days. The day she first started East Hish. The day she helped the team win the Scolastic Decathalon. The day the basketballers had won the champinships. And..Winter vacation. That was definately one memory that had never escaped her mind, and probably never would. The day she met the one and only..Troy Bolton.

Thinking of Troy Bolton, Gabriella promised that she'd call him. Once she had her breakfast, it was 9.45, and she felt like being evil. Yes, she was going to call him. Infact, she was going to call him right now. She laughed at the thought. _He's gonna get an early wake up_. She walked to the phone in the hall, and dialed his number. After a few rings, a tired voice answered.

'Hello?'

'Oi! Troy!' Gabriella said.

'Gabs? Why you calling me so early?' He asked.

'Awww..Did I wake little Troy up?' Gabriella asked, putting on a little baby voice.

'Yes you did.' Troy said, laughing. 'But hey. Atleast you called.'

Gabriella smiled at this. 'So..What ya doing?'

'Well at the moment, I'm in my bed, still have the covers over me..and I'm talking to you on the phone.'

'Hmm..Sounds interesting, Mr. Lazy.' Gabriella said.

'Mr. Lazy? Gabi, it's nearly 10am!'

Gabriella laughed. 'And..?'

'And..? Most sane people would be in bed at this time.' Troy said.

'Well you should know by now. I'm not sane.' Gabriella smiled, even though he couldn't see her.

'Yeah, I do know.'

'Hmm..Well I'll let ya sleep. You phone me back when you're properly awake.'

'Alright, bye!' Troy said, hanging up.

As Gabriella put the phone down, she walked into the living room, still dressed in her pyjamas. She smiled at the sort but funny conversation she'd just had with Troy. They'd been talking like old times. Making fun of eachother, and laughing together. It still amazed Gabriella how close they'd suddenly got in a few days. Not that she wasn't happy. She would have given anything to see him again, and she finally had, and hopefully she'd be seeing a lot of him in the days and years to come.

At 12, her phone rang. She'd just been in the middle of watching her favourite movie, Pirates Of The Caribbean, so she reluctantly walked up to the phone and picked it up. Not remembering who was meant to be calling her.

'Hello?'

'Gabs, you alright?' Asked Troy, sounding completely wide awake.

'Oh, yeah I'm good.'

'You not happy to hear from me?'

'Not really, Troy no. You see, I'm in the middle of a film.' Gabriella said, joking.

'Oh.' Troy said, sounding hurt. Although his tone picked up again. 'What film?'

'Pirates Of The Caribbean.'

'You're watching that without me?' Said Troy, in a shocked tone

'Yep, I am Troy. Why? You wanna come and watch it with me?' Gabriella asked with a laugh.

'Yeah! I love that film.'

'Oh, well if you do, come round whenever and I suppose I'll start the film again, just for you.'

'Oh, goody! I'll be over soon, Gabs. Bye!'

'Alright, bye!' Gabriella said, putting down the phone. She decided that now she'd have to get dressed, even though it was a Sunday, and she honestly couldn't be bothered.

**A/N: So that's that. I'm gonna make a whole chapter on them watching the movie together. Something might happen between them, or it might not. What do you want to happen? Or not happen? Tell me in reviews please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story

**A/N: **So this is the next chapter. Review please!

About 30 minutes later, Troy turned up at Gabriella's doorstep. He knocked on the door, and Gabriella jumped up to answer it. As she answered it, Troy smiled at her, as she let him in. He walked in, took his shoes off and followed her into the living room. Once he'd sat down, Gabriella went to go get some food and drinks, and Troy sat there thinking of old times. How they'd have their movie marathons with the gang. He looked around the room. _Exactly how her mum's house was like. _He smiled, and Gabriella returned with hands full of food and drinks.

She put Pirates Of The Caribbean back on, and not long after, Troy had suddenly sneaked onto the sofa Gabriella was sitting on, and was quite close to her. She tried to ignore him, but couldn't help it. They kept on sneaking glances at eachother, and Gabriella laughed at this. For a while, Gabriella had been able to ignore Troy. Not giving into her urges to look at his face. To see that his hair was exactly the same as it was in East High. To look into those deep blue eyes she'd fell in love with the first time they met.

Gabriella looked at Troy as he reached for the remote and paused the movie. He moved closer to her, but Gabriella moved back a bit. She didn't want to do this yet. Troy noticed this, and decided to lay off for a little bit. He sighed and pressed play on the remote. They moved back to where they were sitting before, and carried on the movie. Again, occasionally stealing glances from eachother. Gabriella had finally had enough. She knew she liked Troy. and even though they'd only met again a few weeks ago, her attraction to him was still strong. It always had been. Even when they didn't talk for year. She paused the movie, and moved closer to Troy.

Troy raised one of his eyebrows. He thought she didn't want to do this. But he smiled, nonetheless just before her lips were pressed against his. Gabriella ran her hands through his hair, as Troy ran his hands over her cheek. Once they parted, Gabriella noticed that she was on top of him. Seeing Troy smiling, she smiled back, but sat up again. She definately didn't want to go that far with him. Not just yet. As Gabriella sat up, Troy frowned. _Does she actually like me? _He thought. He carried on watching the movie, and it had finally finished not long after. Gabriella turned the TV off and stood up, looking at him.

'Come with me. I want to show you something.' She said.

Troy nodded and smiled, as he followed her out of the living room and upstairs into her bedroom. It was quite a big bedroom, he remembered it was a bit bigger than the one at he mum's house. But this time, with no balcony. He smiled at her.

'Aww, no balcony.'

Gabriella laughed. 'Yes, Troy. Hmm..I think you're gonna have to find some other romantic way to come see me.'

'I suppose so.' Troy said, smiling as he hugged her.

Gabriella smiled as she broke the hug, and got her East High yearbook from her shelf.

'Is that..'

But he was broke off by Gabriella handing him it. 'Yes.'

Troy smiled and sat on her bed as he flipped through the pages. He saw him and Gabriella being made prom king and queen..Them voted as the school's cutest couple. In second place was Taylor and Chad, which no one thought would happen. But the whole gang were over the moon about it when they heard. There were pictures of the school basketball practices and championships, the school musicals, which Gabriella and Troy were usually the leads. The leads occasionally given to Ryan and Sharpay, if Troy and Gabriella couldn't make the show. There were pictures of Taylor and Gabriella at scholastic decathalon championships and meets, which Troy had watched them all, dragging Chad along.

Troy laughed as the memories of East High came floating back to him. He then saw Gabriella's notice board. Instead of notes being pinned on it, there were pictures. Pictures of the gang at East High. Pictures of Troy. Yes, Troy. Of course, Gabriella hadn't forgotten about him. She had thought about him everyday. Gabriella watching him as he walked over to the noticeboard. As he looked at the pictures, he noticed one of him and Gabriella together, on Graduation day. Gabriella had drawn hearts on it. Troy took it off, and smiled at her.

'Hearts?' He asked, showing her the picture.

'Oh no. Where did that come from?' Gabriella asked, embarrased.

'Aww, don't get embarrased.' Troy said teasingly.

Gabriella smiled and snatched it off him, putting it down on her dressing table. Troy looked at his watch and saw that time had gone fast. It was about time he went home. Once the two walked down the stairs, Gabriella stopped him opening the door. She kissed him, and he smiled.

'I'll see ya tomorrow, Gabs.' Troy said, opening the door. Gabriella noddd and waved him goodbye as she watched him get inside his car. Once she shut her front door, shr smiled and said to herself, 'Just like old times.'

**A/N: Hmm..so that's that. I didn't want them getting too cosy lol. You'll have to see what happenes in the next few chapters! Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story

**A/N:** So this is the next chapter. Review please!

A few days had passed, and Troy and Gabriella had met up again. They hadn't even kissed that day, as Gabriella still didn't want it to go too far. she hoped that Troy would be the same person. The one who waited until she was ready. And he was like that still, which is what Gabriella loved. She loved the fact that he was still the guy he was in high school. Still the gorgeous blue-eyed boy she'd fell in love with. Still the guy who didn't care what peopel thought of him. Still the guy who didn't want to just be the basketball guy. Troy had given up basketball. He was now at university, studying business as he wanted to run his own business. He didn't have a clue what type yet. Gabriella knew there was still something she needed to find out: Does he still sing?

It was then when Gabriella got an idea. She'd invite the gang to go to the ski lodge where her and Troy first met. It was nearly New Year, so she decided that they could buy plane tickets for a flight next week and get there for the New Year part. She'd get Troy to get up and sing with her. She had just the song in mind aswell. Smiling about her good idea, she jumped up and phone Taylor first, telling her the idea. Taylor agreed to come, and Gabriella phoned the rest of the gang. The last person to phone was Troy. She told Troy everything, except that they would be going to the New Year party. Troy agreed, and Gabriella started to get everything planned.

She ordered the tickets, and phoned everyone up, telling them to give her the money back when they could, as she was ordering the tickets on her credit card. Gabriella smiled at the memories of that day. The first day they both met. She laughed at how they'd been forced onto the stage, and they both sang their hearts out. Little did she know that she'd be moving to his school and his town a few days after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now the day before the flight, and Gabriella had invited everyone round to stay so they could leav on time. It was 9pm, and they were all downstairs watching TV. Gabriella started to get tired, so she told everyone she was going to bed. Kissing Troy on the cheek, she walked upstairs and flopped onto her bed. About 10 minutes later, Troy went up and as he was also tired, he didn't realise what room he was going into. He was in Gabriella's. He got into the other side of the bed, him or Gabriella not noticing eachother, and fell asleep.

It was a few more hours until the rest of the gang fell asleep. They were all so tired, that they fell asleep in the living room. Taylor and Sharpay on the two sofas, and the rest all lieing over eachother on the floor. Gabriella woke up, and saw that it was 6am. She stood up, and started taking her top off. When she turned roun, she saw that in her bed, was none other than Troy Bolton. She screamed, as she pulled her top over herself. Troy woke up, and started shouting.

'What's all the screaming for?'

'Troy! what are you doing in my bed?' Gabriella shouted.

'What? Oh no. I'm sorry. I was so tired.' Troy said.

'Ok. Well can you go out for a minute so I can get dressed? And you better get dressed aswell. We've got to leave to get to the airport in an hour.'

Troy nodded and walked downstairs to get his bag of clothes. He noticed that everyone was fully awake now because of Gabriella's screaming, and shot them an apologetic look.

'Hey Troy. What's she screaming about?' Chad asked.

'Oh, she saw me in her bed.' Troy said. As if it was the most natural thing.

Taylor opened her mouth to talk. But Troy stopped her. 'And no we didn't do anything, Tay.'

Tay frowned, as the rest of the gang laughed. Troy rolled his eyes, and told them to get dressd, as they didn't have long to get to the airport. Troy went back upstairs, and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Gabriella went downstairs, and the girls went into Gabriella's room to get changed, and the boys went into the spare room. Gabriella walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. When she was halfway through making it, Troy came downstairs, all freshened up. It looked as it he'd just had a shower. Gabriella smiled at him, and gave him his breakfast. Then the rest of the gang came down, and they all ate their breakfast in peace, as they didn't have much time to talk.

Soon enough, it was time to get going. The got a coach, as none of their cars would have enough room to fit them all in, and they wouldn't be able to leave the car in the airport. The coach journey was silent for most of the way. Sharpay was on her laptop, Gabriella and Taylor were reading magazines and the rest were talking occasionally. finally they got to the airport. They went to check in, and then they still had two hours to kill before boarding the plane. They al ldecided to go look round the shops.

After two hours of looking round, it was time to board. Sharpay now had a little bit of extra luggage, as she'd bought food for the flight, lots of magazines and some puzzle books. The gang rolled their eyes. She was always the same Sharpay. Whatever shop it is, she manages to buy something. They boarded the plane, and unlike the coach journey, it was hardly silent. Everyone was all talking about the ski lodge. The only people who had ever been there before were Troy and Gabriella. And none of the gang had known that Troy and Gabriella first met there. They all thought they first met when Gabriella moved to the school. But they were about to find out.

**A/N: So that's that. It might be a bit short, but I'll update again soon. Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** So this is the next chapter. Review please. It will soon be finishing. I'm hoping to get it finished by the time I go to England for my grandads funeral, which is a week on monday..The 26th. So I'll be updating quite a lot now.

The gang got to the ski lodge, and they got to their rooms. The girls were all staying in one room, and the boys in the room next door. It was the day before New Years Eve, so Gabriella didn't want to go to one of the partys yet. She wanted to save that surprise for New Year. She'd told Troy not to tell anyone about them meeting here before. He agreed to let it unfold as their days went by. It was now 12am **(A/N: I don't have a clue about time differences or whatever, so I'm making it up lol) **and the girls were tired, so they decided to say goodnight to the guys, and go to bed.

The next morning was New Years Eve. Later would be the New Year party. Gabriella was already excited. She was the first one up. She'd always thought of Taylor as a morning person, but she must be much more of a morning person than Taylor was. Gabriella shrugged, and switched on the TV, turning the volume up so that the girls woke up. Gabriella laughed as she saw them look at her.

'What did you do that for?' Taylor asked, sleepily.

'To wake you up, duhh. We're on holiday! you can't sleep in on holidays!'

'Yes we can. And we will.' Sharpay said, pulling the covers back over her and shutting her eyes.

Gabriella sighed, and she walked over to where they were sleeping, and yanked the covers off them, throwing them across the room. She then smiled, and went outside to go wake the boys up. She knocked on the door, quite loudly, and someone opened it. It was Troy. Yes, just like Gabriella, Troy was also a morning person. Chad came into the room, moaning about the door. He looked at Gabriella, wondering what she was doing in their room.

'Chad, before you say anything, I'm here to wake you all up. Now come on! Gabriella said.

'What?' Chad asked.

'Get up! Come on, chop chop!' Gabriella said.

'What do you mean get up? It's 10am!'

'Exactly. We're on holiday, Chad. You're just like the girls!'

Chad sighed, and went back into the bedroom, closing the door. Gabriella sighed and sat down on the sofa, putting her head in her hands.

'This is gonna be a fun holiday.' She said to Troy, who nodded.

Then, the bedroom door opened again and out came Chad, dragging Ryan, Jason and Zeke. Gabriella smiled, and told them to get dressed. She went out, and went back into her room. The girls were dressed, and were moaning at Sharpay. Hogging the mirror, as usual. Gabriella sighed. She'd just realised that she'd been in the boys' room in her pyjamas. She wasn't even dressed yet herself. She went into the bedroom and changed. Once she came out, she saw that Sharpay wasn't hogging the mirror anymore, but saw her sulking on the sofa, with her make-up half done. Gabriella laughed. _They must have kicked her off. _She thought.

'Hey, Shar. There's a mirror in the bathroom you know.' Gabriella said.

Sharpay's face brightened. 'Oh yeah!'

She then ran into the bathroom, and Gabriella could hear the noise of the lock from the inside. There was then a knock on the door. Gabriella answered it, and saw the guys. All still looking tired, except from Troy. She let them in, and they watch TV while the girls finished getting ready. After what seemed like ages, and Chad checking his watch every 2 seconds, the girls were done. Obviously, Sharpay was the last one. She walked out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face.

The gang all went out, to do a little bit of skiing and snowboarding. The girls couldn't do it. They found it so hard, and the guys laughed at them everytime. The guys, however, were being show offs. The girls watched them, their arms crossed. Finally, the girls had enough and decided to sit out. Then the guys wanted to play some basketball, which the girls reluctantly watched. Yes, Ryan even joined in, and to everyone's surprise, he was quite good.

**A/N: So I'm gonna leave it at that for now. I'm gonan do a whole chapter on the New Years party. I might put it up tomorrow. It depends what time I wake up and what time we leave to go to the family friends. If not, then It will probably be Sunday or Monday. Review please. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **I haven't long got home, and I'm bored already :) Lol..So I'll update. It will be finished soon. I'm thinking of finishing it at about 20 chapters. The pictures of what everyone is wearing are on my profile if you want to see.

It was New Years Eve, and Gabriella had told everyone that they were all going to go to the party. When Gabriella had said this, Troy shot a look at her. He still hadn't figured anything out, but Gabriella thought he might soon. The girls were all in their room getting ready, and the boys in theirs. Gabriella hoped they were getting ready. Gabriella had decided on a pair of grey longish shorts, just under her knees, a black and grey striped t-shirt, a pair of grey ankle boots matched with a white short sleeved jacket.

Taylor, not being too much like her teen self, also decided to dress differently than she did in East High. She wore a simple denim skirt, a yellow top, some yellow flat dolly shoes and a cropped denim jacket. She smiled at how different she looked to when she did in East High. Although, she wasn't that same person anymore. She'd grown up.

Sharpay had to be the same as she'd been in East High. She had to dress amazing. Well, she thought it was amazing. To everyone else, they thought it was a bit tarty, but being her friends, the girls couldn't really say much. She wore som checked hotpant shorts, a grey top, some grey heeled shoes, and a check belt around her waist. Even though the girls thought it looked a bit tarty, Gabriella did have to admit that Sharpay looked nice.

Lastly, it was Kelsi. Kelsi had changed a little bit since East High, but she liked to be comfortable. She was wearing a black long sleeved top, some whit skinny jeans which wwere tucked into her black andkle boots.

As the girls walked out of their room and knocked on the boys, Troy answered the door. Once he saw Gabriella, his jaw dropped. He hadn;t seen her dress like that since..well, ever. _I guess she has changed. _He thought, smiling as he walked out and shouted to the boys to come. The guys all came, and were all stunned at how each of the girls looked. The guys were all in their usual smart clothes - jeans and a t-shirt or a casual shirt. Gabriella could admit that Troy looked gorgeous. She smiled at him as she walked beside him, to where the party was being held.

Once they walked through the doors, Gabriella noticed the guy who was in charge of the party. He was up at the karaoke stage, trying to get people to do the next song. Gabriella laughed at this, remembering that that was how her and Troy first met. While looking at the guy, he noticed her, and shouted in the mic.

'Well look who it is! The girl who came here quite a few years ago!' Gabriella turned as he pointed to her.

Once Troy heard that, he turned to look at the guy, and saw that he recognised him too. Troy imediately turned his head and pulled Gabriella to a table, the others following, confused. The guy still hadn't shut up, and had introduced Troy to everyone aswell. The gang were confused. Especially Taylor and Chad. As Troy and Gabriella still had their heads turned, they didn't notice the guy come up to them with two mics. He handed them to them both.

'Come on. Show the guys what you've both got!'

Troy and Gabriella both shook their heads, but he pushed them up. A familiar song came on. They saw the title 'The Start Of Something New' come on the screen, and without thinking, Troy started singing. Eventually they both go into the swing of things, and were dancing and singing just as they did the first time. The gang were all looking at them, staring wide eyed, wondering what was going on. They knew both of them sang, but they didn't know that they had met here before. Their friends had a lot of explaining.

Once the song finished, Troy and Gabriella were still on the stage, and they had noticed their friend's looks. As they both looked at eachother, giving eachother scared looks, the guy took the mics off them both and said in his mic:

'Just like old times, ey guys? Hey. You two didn't know eachother before you came here last time did you?'

Troy and Gabriella shook their heads. The guy smiled as they both walked off stage and went over to the table where the gang were still sitting, wide-eyed - Chad and Taylor with their arms folded. Troy and Gabriella hadn't even sat down, when Taylor started.

'Care to explain?' She asked, standing up.

Gabriella looked at Troy, and then turned back to Taylor. 'We met here.'

'When?'

'New Year, just before I moved to Albuquerque.' Gabriella said.

'And you didn't tell us why?' Taylor asked.

'I don't know.' Gabriella sais, sitting down.

It was now Troy's turn to speak. 'She didn't tell you, coz I didn't want you to know.'

'Why Troy?' Chad asked.

'Coz I didn't want anyone to know I'd sung before.'

'You sung here before?' Chad asked, surprised.

'Yeah. That's how we met. We both got pushed onto the stage against our will.'

Taylor and Chad both mouthed 'Oh.'

'And he just HAD to make us sing the same song as we sung here before.' Gabriella said.

'Well, it is the start of something new for you two, again.' Taylor laughed.

**A/N: It's not a good chapter, I know. I'll probably update again tomorrow after school.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **The next chapter :) It will hopefully be finished by Thursday. So only a few more chapters to go!

It was now the day after the party, and the gang only had one more day to spend at the ski lodge until going back home. They decided to spend one last day skiing and snowboarding. Although, the guys were now in for a little bit of a treat. The girls had agreed to meet the guys down at the slopes, which got Taylor thinking. _What do they have to do that makes them even later than us? _The girls all agreed with her.

The guys finally got to the slopes, and Gabriella asked Troy to have a race with her. Troy smiled and laughed, as if to say 'You're joking.' Gabriella smiled and shook her head as she mounted her snowboard. As Chad counted down to 1, they were both off, Gabriella trying with all her might. She had to beat him. Troy looked next to him, and saw Gabriella gliding softly down the snow, basically in line with him. Gabriella smiled and waved, as she went fast, now in front of him. Troy gasped, and went faster, but he couldn't catch up with her. Once he got to the bottom, he looked at Gabriella, surprised. Gabriella smiled as they started walking over to the gang.

'I had practice.' She simply told him.

'Oh yeah? I can see that.' Troy laughed.

Gabriella laughed as they reached the gang. Much to Troy's dislike, she told them that she'd won, and got a snowball thrown at her by Troy. Gabriella gasped, and threw one back. Soon enough, the gang were in a game of snow wars. The girls getting snow rubbed in their hair, running around screaming, and the guys nearly getting snowballs thrown at them, as the girls usually always missed.

Soon, they'd all had enough and decided to go back to their rooms and chill out for a bit. The girls had invited the guys round so they could play truth or dare. Not exactly the type of game Gabriella liked, but she was overuled, so reluctantly agreed. Once the gang were all in a circle on the floor, they were going to take it in turns round the circle. It was Gabriella's turn first.

'Truth.' She said.

'Okay. Gabi, who was your first kiss?' Sharpay asked, excited.

Gabriella paused for a minute, and then answered. 'Troy.'

Sharpay smiled. 'Awww, how cute.' It was now when Gabriella had turned red, ignoring Troy's stare, him smiling at her.

Next it was Taylor's turn. 'Dare.'

'I dare you..to erm..KISS CHAD!' Sharpay said. Taylor then gave her a warning look, so Sharpay decided that was not a good one. 'Okay. Kiss Ryan.'

Taylor shrugged and kissed him on the cheek.

'No, on the lips!' Sharpay smiled.

Taylor did as she was told, Chad not liking the view, but he kept his cool. Him and Taylor hadn't been together for about a year, so it shouldn't be bothering him.

'Troy, your turn!' Chad said.

'Okay. Dare.'

Chad smiled. 'I dare you to go into the bedroom, with Gabi..And, yeah.' Chad said, winking.

Gabriella gulped, but agreed once she had troy smiling and pulling her up from the floor. As they walked into the bedroom and locked the door, the gang were all staring. Gabriella looked at Troy, who noticed she didn't want to do anything. He decided not to pressure her, so they did nothing. They sat on the bed for a few minutes and then walked out. Everyone were staring at them, and they both smiled. Gabriella had decided she'd had enough.

'I can't be bothered to play anymore guys. You can if you want, though.' She said.

The gang shook their heads, and Taylor said, 'Nah, it will be boring without you, Gabs.'

The gan gthen just sat down, and were talking. Talking about memories. And then Sharpay decided to bring up a topic about what happened when Troy and Gabriella first met. Reluctantly, they both told the story, the gang all listening intently. Soon enough, it was getting late and Gabriella wanted to go to sleep as they had to leave early the next morning to catch their flight. The guys all left to go to their room, Troy being the last one. as the girls had gone into the bedroom, Gabriella was left standing with troy. Then Troy had an idea. He told Gabriella to follow him.

As tired as she was, Gabriella followed him. There they were. Standing where they'd been standing just a few years ago when they'd exchanged phone numbers. Gabriella looked into his eyes and smiled. She melted. Just like she did the first time they'd met. She felt like a kid again.

**A/N: That's the chapter done. I'll probably update again later.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **This fic's nearly finished! Hmm..I might think of doing a sequel. But it won't be started for probably a few months. I need to finish my other fics first. If you like the idea of a sequel, say so in reviews please. I'll only do one if you want it.

They were both looking in eachother's eyes. Gabriella suddenly got nervous. But why was she? She'd been even close than this to Troy, and yet she was nervous as if she'd never done anything with him. As Troy moved in, Gabriella moved a step back. She didn't want to, did she? Troy frowned, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her know he was fine with it. As the two were looking out at the sky, Troy sat down on a chair, Gabriella also doing the same. Troy then turned to Gabriella.

'What were you thinking when we first met?' He asked.

Gabriella thought for a moment, and then replied. 'That you were gorgeous, and wondering why were you talking to me of all people.'

Troy laughed. 'I was thinking that you were amazing. I fell in love with you once we finished singing.'

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat. Was that true? She smiled, and then said, 'Want to try that again?'

Troy was confused. 'What?'

Gabriella smiled and leaned in. Troy caught on, closing the gap between them. About a minute later, Gabriella broke apart. She then smiled. Troy smiled also, as she cuddled up to him. Little did they know, was the girls had followed them out, and they were hiding inside, behind the doors. Sharpay was just about to let out a loud 'OMG!' when Taylor hit her on the back, and then walked to the guys' room, ready to tell.

As Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi got to the room, it was about 2 minutes until Jason answered. He looked at them for a minute, and the girls could tell that he'd been trying to get to sleep. They barged their way in, ignoring Jason's moaning, and shouted for Chad, Ryan and Zeke to listen to them. As the guys walked out of the bedroom, they walked over to the girls who were waiting impatiently on the sofa. Kelsi looked at her watch.

'If you lot don't hurry up, we won't be able to tell you. Gabriella will be back any minute now.'

The guys sat down, got comfy and bombarded the girls with questions. Taylor had to shout to stop them, and she started off. As she was talking, Gabriella and Troy were still outside. Gabriella had started to get cold, so Troy offered to walk her back to her room and they'd see eachother in the morning. Gabriella agreed, and they started to walk inside.

'You mean, they KISSED?' Chad asked.

'Yes, Chad. It was soo romantic!' Sharpay squealed.

Chad was about to say something else, when Taylor heard footstpes outside. She shushed Chad, and tiptoed to the door. She gasped and quickly ran back over. 'They're back!'

The girls all stood up, and ran around wondering where to go. They saw the door handle slowly turn, and the door opened. Troy had his back turned to the room, as he was saying goodnight to Gabriella. Gabriella however, just as she leaned in to kiss Troy, noticed the gang standing up in shock, not having a clue what to do. She then turned away from the kiss, and walked in.

'What are you guys doing in here?' She asked.

Troy then turned round, and looked at Chad, wondering the same thing. Before anyone could get an answer, the girls all walked outside, and next door to their room. Gabriella looked at Troy apologetically, who smiled and she also walked into the girl's room. Before Troy could ask what had been going on, the guys had already walked back into the bedroom, and got into bed. Troy sighed, and also got into bed.

**A/N: Hmm..Kinda short, I know. I'll update again tomorrow though. Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **This is gonna be the last chapter now. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing :)

It was early next morning. 6.45 to be exact, and Gabriella had to wake the girls up. Much like she had to when they had to leave to fly to the ski lodge. except now, they were leaving. Gabriella sighed as she sat upright and noticed her friends in deep sleeps..Sharpay snoring loudly. Gabriella dragged the covers off of them, and shouted 'RISE AND SHINE!' Taylor sat up straight away. Gabriella could tell that she wasn't fully awake yet, so she pulled her up by the shoulders. She then left Taylor to wake Sharpay and Kelsi up, as she went to the boys' room.

As Gabriella figured, the boys were still asleep. But after a few minutes of knocking, Zeke answered the door. She sighed as she walked in, and went into the bedroom. Chad and Jason were sleeping. Gabriella laughed and did the exact thing she did to the girls - Pulled off the covers and shouted 'RISE AND SHINE!' As she predicted, they both sat up. Gabriella laughed again at their faces. She left the room to leave them all to get changed.

One thing Gabriella saw though, was that Troy was missing. She hadn't seen him anywhere. But 2 minutes later, Troy emerged from the bathroom. His hair was dripping wet, and he was fully dressed. Gabriella decided that he must have had a shower. She smiled as he walked over to her, shaking his hair so she got soaked. Gabriella gasped.

'Oh no Troy Bolton!'

Troy laughed. 'Oh yes, Gabriella Montez.'

Gabriella laughed as she wiped her hands and face over his clothes. It was then Troy's turn to gasp. They both laughed again, and Gabriella thought it was time to check on the girls. She hated being motherly, but hey. Someone had to do it. As she walked through the door, she saw that Taylor was up and dressed. As was Kelsi, in the bathroom with the door open, finishing her make-up. But Sharpay was nowhere to be seen.

Gabriella gave Taylor a nasty glare, which Taylor didn't like the look of at all. Gabriella then walked into the bedroom, finding Sharpay still fast asleep, with the covers over her head and body. Gabriella sighed, and yanked the covers off of her, and then going into the bathroom, and putting cold wet hands on her. That woke Sharpay up. She sat upright, looked at Gabriella, and moaned.

'What was that for?' She asked.

'You need to wake up! We've got to leave soon.' Gabriella simply said.

Sharpay sighed. As she slowly stood up and made her bed, Gabriella smiled and went into the other room to talk to Taylor and Kelsi. Gabriella still had no idea that the girls were watching her and Troy the night before. Troy didn't have a clue either. Taylor knew she had to tell her friend.

'So, you and Troy have fun last night?' Taylor asked.

'What?'

'You know.' Taylor said.

Kelsi then joined in the conversation. 'Oh, come on Gabs. You know what.'

Gabriella sighed. 'Yes.'

Kelsi squealed. 'It was so romantic!' Taylor then shot her a warning glare.

'You saw?' Gabriella asked.

'Erm..well..yeah.' Taylor said.

'Oh.'

Taylor smiled. 'Oh, come on girl. You and Troy are back together!'

Gabriella smiled. 'Yeah, it looks that way.'

Finally, Sharpay came out of the bedroom, with an angry expression on her face. As she shot a glare towards Gabriella, Gabriella looked at Taylor and Kelsi who shruged their shoulders. The three laughed while Sharpay walked into the bathroom to start on her make-up. Once she'd finished, it was time they had to leave. Kelsi phoned a taxi to take them all to the airport, and then they got their cases ready. Gabriella knocked on the boys' door and told them they were going.

The boys soon followed, Troy leading, walking next to Gabriella. The gang were walking a bit slower. They wanted to let them both have a little bit of privacy, but also wanted to know what was going to happen. Sharpay squealed as Troy slipped his hand into Gabriella's, which at that point, Gabriella turned round and shot an evil glare at Sharpay, that told her to be quiet. Everyone laughed at Sharpay's face.

After about 10 minutes of waiting for the taxi, the gang reluctantly stepped in. As the taxi started to drive off, Gabriella looked through the back window, and then turned to Troy and whispered, 'Just like kindergarten.'

**A/N: So that's the end of this story. Just want to say thanks for everyone who's reviewed. I love reading them all! I hope you continue to read my other fics :) I might be doing a sequel, but it won't be started for atleast another month. So yeah, thanks again! Love ya all!**


End file.
